Hannah Blossom
Lucy Knott (February 18, 1988) is a retired English professional wrestler who was signed to Total Nonstop Action Wrestling where she competed under the ring name, Hannah Blossom. She was part of a women's tag team with her twin sister Holly Blossom, known as the Blossom Twins. Career Ohio Valley Wrestling (2009–2014) On 7 October 2009, Hannah debuted for Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW). She faced Epiphany for the OVW Women's Championship in her debut match. She won both the match and the championship. Nearly two months later, she defended the championship against Josie, who won the match by pinning Holly, who was aiding her sister illegally. Four days later, the championship was awarded back to Hannah as a result. Hannah held the championship for just two weeks, before Josie defeated her for it on 16 December. Going into 2010, The Blossoms turned face saving Josie from the attack of C.J. Lane, Epiphany and Taryn Shay on OVW episode 551. The six were involved in a tag team match on 28 February, at OVW's Retribution''which The Blossoms and Josie won. On ''OVW episode 555, Holly defeated Taryn Shay. On OVW episode 556, Epiphany defeated Hannah. After the match C.J. Lane attacked her, leading Holly to challenge her for the title. However, on OVW's The Showcase on 24 April, she lost to Lane. Holly Blossom won the title for a second time, after she defeated Taryn Shay on 31 July, at OVW's Futureshock 2. She lost the title to Lady JoJo (formerly Josie) on 28 August, at OVW's Summer Scorcher. In the end of 2009, the duo quickly started a scripted rivalry with Lady JoJo and Taryn Shay, which led to a Loser Leaves OVW match at OVW's Saturday Night Special on 11 November, in which they lost and were forced to leave OVW. On 19 March 2011 at OVW episode 604, Lady JoJo defeated C.J. Lane to retain her title. After the match Lady JoJo and Taryn Shay continued a beatdown on C.J. Lane when out came The Blossom Twins who attacked JoJo and Shay to help C.J. Lane. Later it was announced that The Blossoms are officially back in OVW. In April, they started rivalry with Smothers Twisted Daughters (Jessie Belle and Izza Belle Smothers. The teams faced each other on 30 April, at OVW episode 610, in which The Blossoms won. At 7 May, on OVW episode 611, The Blossoms teamed up with Johnny Spade to defeat The Smothers and Shiloh Jonze in a six-person mixed tag team match. The two teams faced again, this time both as faces on episode 625 at 13 August, where The Blossoms lost. After one-year absence, The Blossoms returned to the promotion at OVW's episode 687 on 20 October 2012 defeating Josette Bynum and Taeler Hendrix in a divas tag team match. On the 24 October edition of OVW episode 688, The Blossom Twins teamed up with Jessie Belle Smothers and Heidi Lovelace in a winning effort defeating Epiphany, Bynum and Killa Kaila and Hendrix. The Blossom Twins return to OVW on the 6 March 2012 edition of OVW Episode 707, where they defeated Hendrix and Lovely Lylah despite the pre-match attack. The girls would continue to work dark matches in single and tag action until the 18 May 2012 episode where they worked the live show and won a tag match against Lovely Lylah and Nikki St. John. On the 3 July edition of OVW Episode 724, Hannah defeated Taeler Hendrix in a pre-show dark match. During the episode, Holly faced off against Lei'D Tapa, which ended in a no-contest, when Epiphany came to the ring and challenged Tapa to a match. On the 17 July edition of OVW Episode 726, in a pre-show dark match, The Blossom Twins teamed with Heidi Lovelace in a winning effort defeating Lovely Lylah and The Mean Girls (Hendrix and Envy) after Lylah was pinned by Lovelace. Hannah began turning heel due to teased dissension between her and Holly, as they were shown arguing with each other in several segments. On the 18 September edition of OVW, Hannah defeated Holly, Taeler Hendrix, and Lei'D Tapa in a fatal four–way ladder match to capture the vacant OVW Women's Championship for the third time. During the match, the villainous Hannah knocked Holly off the ladder and took the title for herself, solidifying Hannah's heel turn. At the Saturday Night Special on October 5, Hannah lost the title to Tapa. On January 7, 2014, the twins announced that they are taking a break from wrestling and also stating that they are no longer part of OVW. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2012-2014) In September 2012, She was one of the participants of TNA BootCamp, where she was awarded a contract with TNA. In 2013, Hannah and her sister retired. Hannah wrestled her last match on November 7, on Impact Wrestling, losing to Gail Kim. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*DDT :*Moonsault *'Tag teams and stables' :*The Blossom Twins - with Holly Blossom *'Entrance themes' :*'"Bring it All Back" by S Club 7 (OVW)' Championships and accomplishments *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' :*OVW Women's Championship (2 times) External links * Profile * Profile Category:1988 births Category:2006 debuts Category:2013 retirements Category:English wrestlers Category:TNA BootCamp contestants Category:OVW Women's Champions Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Living people